


See Me

by hazel333



Category: free - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Episode 6, Episode Fix-it, IkuYori, M/M, Romance, Slide scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: When he found Ikuya at the playground, he wasn't planning on having to watch the person he loved spiral into despair over the same stupid guy...





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see the warning in the tags, this will contain spoilers for episode 6 of Dive to the Future!

     "I can't see the stars."

     Hiyori wasn't expecting this.

     When he found Ikuya at the playground, he wasn't planning on having to watch the person he loved spiral into despair _over the same stupid guy..._

     "You're strong, Ikuya."

      "Even if I sink, no one's going to save me anymore."

      _I'll save you! I'm right here!_

     "You don't have to wish on stars to make dreams come true!"

     Hiyori felt like he was the one who was drowning. He didn't know what to do. Ikuya was hurting, and Hiyori was utterly helpless. There was nothing he could do _and Ikuya was just sinking deeper and deeper-_

     "I couldn't become human."

     "You're wrong! You're not the little mermaid!"

      _Why can't you see? You're the prince, and I'm the one who's been by your side for so long..._

      "I can't be strong like Haru."

      _...but all you see is him!_

     Before he even realized what he was doing, Hiyori grabbed Ikuya's wrist and pulled him down the slide. He hovered over Ikuya, trapping him.

     "Can't you just forget about Nanase already?"

     Hiyori stared down into reddish-brown orbs. _I can't stand to see you suffering because of him any longer._ " **I'm**  here now."

     Years of pent up emotions surged through Hiyori, threatening to overwhelm him. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Ikuya gasped, but Hiyori swallowed it with a desperate kiss. Ignoring the awkward angle, Hiyori poured the love, admiration, _adoration_ he felt into every kiss. Between them, he whispered.

    _"I'm here..._

_"I always have been..._

_"Please..._

_" **See** **me.** "_

     Slowly, Ikuya began to respond, moving his lips in sync with Hiyori's. His leg slid down, allowing Hiyori to place his weight on the slide. Hiyori moved his hand to the back of Ikuya's head, supporting it as he deepened the kiss.

     Finally, the two parted, chests heaving as they gasped for breath. Hiyori gently lowered his forehead so that it was pressed against Ikuya's. They were so close, he could feel Ikuya's breath on his lips. " _Ikuya..._ " he whispered.

      _Don't let me turn to sea foam._

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the slide scene, I just HAD to write a IkuYori.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing a kiss scene longer than one sentence, so let me know how I did! ;P


End file.
